


Starry Nights

by plastromeme



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied Male Presidency, Implied Presidency, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Rewrite, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastromeme/pseuds/plastromeme
Summary: Wolverine has something very important he needs to say to his crush...
Relationships: Barack Obama/Wolverine (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Starry Nights

Wolverine isn't sure how he got into this situation. 

It is dark and wet, and he's a little more than disappointed. His only source of light comes from the occasional car that lights up the ground he lay painfully on, and every time one passes, he stops breathing, wishing that  _ he _ would come back down here. Wolverine isn’t quite sure who this ‘he’ is, only that his heart flutters like a schoolgirl in love when he thinks about  _ him _ . 

And, all at once, it floods back. Barack  _ freaking _ Obama. 

It is… almost too easy to think about it, now. Barack had invited him out for a nice limo ride, away from their respective responsibilities. It was a treat, a great one, as Barack hardly had time for Wolverine anymore since becoming the president.

It was a beautiful night, and they appreciated it by having the windows down. The moon roof was also open, leaving the open night stars visible to them. They were in the countryside of the nation, the milky way galaxy easily seen. As Barack gazed upon the stars with a contemplative expression, Wolverine stared at him instead.

His hand reached for Barack’s, the silence leading him wanting to fill it with nothing but the tales of their love. He cleared his throat, ready to confess, but Barack’s beautiful night eyes caught his, staying his hand.

“You know…” he started, instead, and immediately paused to swallow a thick lump in his throat. “I would do anything for you.” And he would. Barack could ask him to hold up the sky, and Wolverine would only pause long enough to ask the way to Atlas.

Barack raised an eyebrow, slow and deliberate, and Wolverine’s mouth went dry. “Anything?” he asked, an amused smirk lighting up his features.

“Anything for you, Mr. Obama,” he said, and silently cursed himself. It was old formalities that had come back in a fit of anxiety, ones that Barack hated so much when it was just the two of them. Still, he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss the president’s lips, to have his raging heart explode into a firework storm of love.

All at once, it came to an end as Barack looked displeased. “Then perish,” he said simply, his voice more powerful than the wind flowing through the limo, louder than the sound of Wolverine’s heart breaking in two.

The faux werewolf could only nod. With one last look towards his love, he jumped from the moonroof off the bridge they had come across. His body fell towards the spiky rocks that now impale him to near death.

Wolverine silently scolds himself, trying to keep the tears at bay. The  _ one _ thing that Barack had asked him to do, and he fails. Now what would he do? Barack would never love Wolverine now.

His eyes move to the night sky above, where he can make out stars he never bothered to learn. His heart, filled with despair, would never know love again. 


End file.
